onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ivy Belfrey
Ivy Belfrey,http://ew.com/tv/2017/10/03/once-upon-time-adelaide-kane-drizella/ also known as Drizella, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Adelaide Kane, and is the cursed counterpart of Drizella. History One morning at work before Victoria arrives, Ivy chides the other office workers to "look busy" and reminds them to not look at her mother directly in the eyes. As Victoria steps out from the elevator, she inquires after the whereabouts of granddaughter Lucy, who has gone missing. Ivy admits she doesn't know but that she will try to find out, to which Victoria corrects her, telling her that instead of trying, she needs to get it done. A little later when Victoria learns from Henry about where Lucy's mother Jacinda took the child, Ivy accompanies Officer Rogers in his car to reach the mother-daughter pair. Ivy informs Lucy that Henry revealed their location, although Lucy insists that's not possible. Before ushering her niece into the car, Ivy takes Henry's storybook from Lucy's bag and hands it to Rogers. She implores him to dispose of it as he sees fit since it has caused too much trouble for Lucy. Rogers is seemingly mesmerized by the book, however, when Ivy questions if something is wrong, the officer snaps out of his dazed state and assures her all is well. While working at the front desk, Ivy is met by Jacinda, who prompts her for the ballet ticket Victoria promised to give her so she could attend Lucy's ballet recital. Ivy unceremoniously informs her that because the event is now a charity to raise money for disadvantaged children, the price of the ticket is now $550. Jacinda is floored by this, noting that her stepmother likely raised the price on purpose since her paycheck is only $500. Without missing a beat, Ivy instead simply states if she can't pay in cash at the moment, credit is also accepted. She then smiles smugly at her stepsister, but before Jacinda can think of an answer, both girls turn to look as they notice Victoria walking out of the meeting room. As Ivy is texting on her phone, she sees Jacinda coming out of the elevator, prompting her to call security to notify them of a "trash problem". Jacinda assures her stepsister that she knows she is not allowed to see Lucy but that she wanted to drop off her Halloween costume. Ivy is less than pleased with babysitting Lucy, with Jacinda offering to take her place instead, however, Ivy brushes off the suggestion, not wanting to Victoria to find out. Rather than paint Lucy's face to match her costume, Ivy makes her wear a paper bag with a poorly drawn skeleton face on it. Lucy begs to go to the south end of the street where there is a haunted house, but Ivy annoyedly mentions how she is missing the masquerade ball because Victoria wanted Lucy to have a good time. Lucy insists she is not missing anything as she did not get invited to the ball, and further explains that she overheard her complaining about it on the phone. An irritated Ivy suggests that Lucy should consider wearing that paper bag all year around, to which Lucy storms off to a nearby house on her own. When Lucy returns, Ivy is distracted on her phone as she asks if Lucy is done getting candy for the day and complains about her shoes being ruined after she stepped in pumpkin vomit. Only when "Lucy" responds affirmatively, Ivy notices her costume is different before pulling off the bag, revealing she is not Lucy. Ivy rushes to Jacinda's workplace, thinking the girl went to find her mother, only to get into a verbal spat with her stepsister. She mocks Jacinda for hanging around Henry, whom she dubs her "baby daddy", while Jacinda sneers at Ivy for having no friends. After Jacinda insists she can't leave to look for Lucy or she'll be fired, Ivy leaves to look for the child on her own. Out searching for Lucy, Henry finds a tearful Ivy sitting alone. He learns she dislikes following Victoria's orders and that she only does because, without her mother's approval, she has no one, unlike Jacinda who will always have Lucy even if the two are apart from each other. Henry sympathizes with her loneliness and baggage, which he also admits to having. When Ivy expresses interest in changing, Henry suggests she has to take a risk by doing things differently. She helps look at the list Jacinda provided with Lucy's possible locations and points out she is likely at the haunted house. With Henry's encouragement, Ivy goes with him to find Lucy, whom they bring back to Jacinda. Ivy sarcastically refers to Lucy as a "little ghoul" who she is returning to Jacinda, but then, in a rare act of kindness, she mentions there is an hour of trick-or-treating left for the trio to go altogether. She also agrees to take care of Victoria if anything arises, causing Jacinda to express her gratitude, though she brushes off her thanks. Later at Roni's, Ivy pours Henry a drink, persuading him to keep her company until she is ready to face the wrath of her mother. She thanks him for helping her put herself first for once and for listening to her side of the story. Ivy asks why he didn't go with Jacinda, with Henry admitting it's complicated, to which she toasts him with the vow to keep things "uncomplicated". Ivy later posts the pictures of her and Henry together on her social media account. At the reception desk, Ivy is once again texting on her phone, as Lucy complains about Victoria being late with picking her up for ballet lessons. Ivy shushes her, and without glancing up, tells the girl that she is busy looking for an "annoyed babysitter" emoji on her phone. After Sabine visits to drop off a bag of her homemade sweets for Lucy, Victoria finally arrives, with Ivy inquiring about her whereabouts as she's been trying to get ahold of her for the last hour. Victoria brushes off the question and instead tells her daughter to pick up a few things from the herbalist shop. Ivy wonders if she is doing a cleanse without her, but Victoria denies it and simply insists that she get it done. Later, Ivy returns with the items after visiting three herbalists, remarking that the trip has slowed her down from her emails and made her hair smell. Victoria, uninterested in her prattling, goes to take the elevator, but this only makes Ivy curious enough to ask about where she is going. Still refusing to answer, Victoria cautions her to stop both her questions and complaining and start doing her job before she decides to hire another assistant to take her place. Instead, Ivy uses the security camera to spy on her mother, whom she sees accessing the top floor for where the Witch is hidden. She then phones Henry to tell him she has a lead on Victoria's schemes. While Henry expresses interest in accepting Ivy's help, Roni remains skeptical of the girl's motives and replies to a text that Ivy sends Henry before deleting it from his phone. Ivy, believing Henry has agreed to meet her in the tower lobby, is in the midst of putting on lipstick when Roni shows up instead, asking her to prove she is serious about taking down her mother and that she's not just using this as an opportunity to steal Henry from Jacinda. Ivy then leads Roni to the floor she saw Victoria go to earlier, but unbeknownst to Roni, Ivy tells the Witch to hide so that the latter does not see her. That evening, Ivy visits Victoria in her office and offers to help her mother as it seems she had a bad day. Victoria dryly remarks on her kind gesture and talks about the dream of guiding and caring for a daughter who she could lean on in the same way someday, however, she laments that not all daughters are created equal and Ivy would do best to realize just how badly she is failing right now and that she will continue to fail. Later on, Ivy goes to see the Witch, whose sudden emergence from her hiding spot causes her to break the herbal tea that Victoria prepared for the Witch. The woman questions if the plan worked and if she has gained Roni and Henry's trust, which Ivy confirms she has and that she fooled them as much as she did to her mother. The Witch praises her cleverness; stating that while Victoria cannot see her worth but she does. Ivy is momentarily pleased by her outright approval of her before regaining her composure to instruct the Witch to continue playing her part with Victoria as they discussed. The Witch agrees, and before Ivy turns to leave, she asks her not call her by her cursed name, but her real one: Drizella; proving that she is awake and remembers her old life. On another day, Ivy walks into Victoria's office to find her mother suffering from a migraine. She offers to take the flowers away, citing that their pollen may be the cause, and Victoria grudgingly agrees, complaining that at least it'll stop her from having to hear Ivy's grating voice. In reality, Ivy retrieves these flowers for the Witch and brings them straight to her. The Witch examines them and finds the smallest seed of magic, so she instructs Ivy to bring her some dirt to plant it in. Ivy watches as the Witch magically causes a thorny plant to grow, then takes a bit of liquid from it to put in a bottle, with the Witch warning her that the path she plans to take Regina down is a dangerous one. Ivy heads to the bar, where, as she tells Roni that she has new dirt on Victoria, she pours drinks from behind the counter and secretly puts the liquid from the plant in Roni's glass. When Roni drinks it, she begins to wake up from the curse and remember her past life as Regina and the Evil Queen. Once Regina remembers everything, she realizes that she cannot break the curse as something terrible will happen to the people she loves if she does and asks if Ivy merely woke her up to gloat. Ivy reveals she needs her help to keep the curse from breaking and blackmails her into separating Henry and Jacinda before they can share true love's kiss. When Rogers is close to finding Eloise, Ivy poisons a criminal named Sam in order to mislead Rogers into believing Victoria was responsible and ultimately leads him to rescue Eloise from her. Upon entering the bar and observing the growing closeness between Henry and Jacinda, Ivy chides Roni to get to work on pulling the two apart lest she wants her loved ones to get hurt if the curse breaks. Meanwhile, Victoria discovers Ivy is awake and has been secretly aiding the Witch, whom she moves to another building in the hopes of cutting her off from her daughter. While Ivy is at her work desk in Belfrey Towers, Rogers bursts in demanding to see Victoria as he suspects she is the one holding Eloise captive somewhere. Ivy feigns dismay at his accusation, insisting that her mother has done many things but not that, however, Rogers convinces her into letting him borrow tracking implement on Victoria's car so he can find her. After Rogers rescues the Witch, Ivy is there to see her mother arrested and she admits to her that she killed Sam so Rogers would connect the dots back to Victoria. Ivy relishes in seeing her mother is now the prisoner while the Witch is free, to which Victoria, as she is being placed in the police cruiser, vehemently curses her for unleashing someone who is more dangerous than she can fathom and swears that she will find out soon enough. With Victoria in jail, Jacinda arrives to pick up her daughter, believing they can go home together now that her stepmother is indisposed, but Ivy reveals social services is taking the girl in despite her insistence that Lucy should be with Jacinda. She looks on with a saddened expression as Jacinda is forced to part from Lucy. }} Family ---- Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Ivy" is a reference to the color ivy green.https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/ivy%20green In Disney's Cinderella, Ivy's original counterpart, Drizella, always wears clothes in the shade of green. Appearances References fr:Ivy nl:Drizella Category:Characters Category:Seattle Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters